Camping Trip
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Gohan goes camping with Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner. ONE-SHOT!


**MY FIRST DBZ THREESOME!**

Gohan completed the long drive to the clearing. He stepped out of his brand new car and saw that the tent was already set up and there was a barbeque going. Videl heard his car door slam and walked over to him. Gohan noticed that she was slightly limping. Erasa and Sharpner were already here too. Gohan had been dating Videl for well over a year now. They'd really hit it off; having a great sex life and she'd invited him to go camping with her, her best friend Erasa and her boyfriend Sharpner. Gohan had agreed, having a good idea what kind of camping she'd meant. Also it'd be a good chance to get to know Erasa and Sharpner better.

Gohan and Videl walked hand in hand down to the other two. Erasa stood up to greet them. Erasa looked quite dissimilar from Videl. Erasa had straight blonde hair, sexy hourglass figure, 18 years old, about 5 foot 6 inches tall and maybe 120 pounds. Gohan looked over at Sharpner, who was staring up at him with an typical mix of friendly and unfriendly look on his face. Sharpner had long blonde hair, wore a necklace and was the same height as Gohan at 6'0. He was 18 years old and just as or possibly even more muscular than Gohan.

It was nearly dusk when the barbequed food was ready. Gohan had lit a bonfire and they all sat around it eating their food. Videl sat in Gohan's lap. Every once in a while she would subtly grind into his crotch, which was becoming bigger with the feeling of her ass pressed into it. Gohan and Videl locked eyes. She'd be getting some tonight, he thought. Across the bonfire Sharpner and Erasa were making out and it wasn't long before they took things into the tent. Gohan took Videl's hand and led her over to his car. Gohan sat on the bonnet and pulled Videl in between his legs. "Did you have fun last night?" he whispered into her ear.

She grinned mischievously and nodded at him. "It looks that way", Gohan told her. "How about a repeat performance". Videl nodded. "Great. You can start by giving me a blowjob," Gohan told her.

Videl began to unbuckle his belt straight away. She was eager to please her boyfriend. She unzipped his fly and pulled his pants and boxers down to his knees. Gohan roped his hand through her hair as she set to work. One hand cupped his large balls and the other gripped the base of his shaft. It hardened to its full 12 inches. She stroked him for a minute before opening her mouth as wide as possible to accommodate his bulbous cock head. She licked and sucked and swirled her tongue around the whole head before taking some more of him into her mouth.

Gohan groaned at the sensation. Videl had experience giving head from her former boyfriends. However, Gohan was by a country mile the longest and thickest she has ever taken. There are some perks to being a Saiyan, after all. She took her usual deep breaths and pushed all the way down. Half his huge cock was down her throat and her face was pressed into his abs. Gohan groaned again.

Videl put her hands on Gohan's hips and began to bob her head up and down his cock. The tightness of her throat and the warmth of her mouth felt incredible. Gohan decided it was time to take control. He put his hands on either side of Videl's head, holding her in place, and began to move his cock in and out of her mouth. He kept increasing the pace until he was thrusting wildly into her. He loved how she could take everything he could give. After a minute he felt the familiar tightness in his balls. With a few more thrusts, he pulled Videl's head back so that her face was mashed into his hard stomach. His cock couldn't be any deeper in her throat as he released squirt after squirt of cum into her. Now Videl began to gag. She couldn't keep up with the sheer about of cum he was unloading into her. Some began to leak out of the corners of her mouth. It was a whole minute before Gohan was finished and pulled out. She gasped for breath.

Gohan looked down at her kneeling in front of him and he stroked her face tenderly.

"Incredible", he told her.

He didn't even give her a minute to recover before ripping off her skin-tight leggings. Then he lifted her straight off the ground. He sat her on his shoulders but backwards, so while he was standing up her crotch was right in his face. He gripped her ass to keep her steady and she held the back of his head for balance. Since his hands were otherwise occupied, he would have only his mouth to please her. He set to work straight away.

He probed his tongue straight into her cunt, moving it in and out, swirling it side to side and Videl was gasping with pleasure. She tasted amazing and he kept probing greedily. He continued his tirade on her pussy before moving up to her clit. He alternated between sucking and licking. When he increased the intensity Videl began to cry out and it wasn't long began before her body began to shake as her orgasm hit her. Gohan opened his whole mouth around her clit and pussy as her juices flowed freely.

After a minute he set her down on the car bonnet. "Wow", she sighed, "that was the best orgasm I've ever had".

"What about all the other orgasms I gave you?" he said.

"Those too." she responded.

Gohan smiled at her. He hadn't noticed how dark it had gotten and it was quite cold out now. Videl, wearing nothing below the waist, was shivering and they could see their breath when they exhaled.

"Come on, let's go into the tent", he said. Since she wasn't wearing any shoes he carried her over to the door of the tent. The tent was quite large. It had a porch part where they kept their bags and stuff and then there was the sleeping part which was big enough for four people.

Gohan and Videl finished off undressing each other and entered the sleeping area of the tent. Sharpner was on top of Erasa and they were having sex. No one in the tent had any problems with having sex in front of an audience, (except maybe Sharpner who kept glancing over at Gohan and Videl and he was quite red in the face). Gohan wasted no time as he lay Videl down on the sleeping blanket, lifted her legs up so that her ankles were resting on his shoulders, and entered her. She gasped as he pushed his full length into her on the first thrust.

Gohan didn't bother taking it slow or giving her time to get used to his massive cock. Instead he pounded into her at speeds that showed no signs of slowing down. Videl was gasping and crying out with every thrust. Meanwhile, just a few feet away, Sharpner and Erasa has stopped what they were doing to watch this amazing show. Sharpner felt a flash of jealousy when he saw his girlfriend look longingly over at her best friend and her boyfriend.

Erasa was mesmerized by what she was seeing in front of her. Gohan was the most incredible thing she'd ever seen. She watched his muscles flex as he fucked her. His cock was huge, being twice as big as Sharpner's puny 6 inches and tiny ballsac. She imagined how it must feel pounding in and out of her like that, but then she looked at her face and she knew. She knew it was wrong but she was so jealous of her best friend and she shouldn't be fantasizing about another man. Sharpner was her boyfriend and she cared deeply about him, but he didn't please her like this. Half the time she faked her orgasm. Sharpner had no stamina and sometimes he even had to rest for a minute in the middle of sex to catch his breath. Sharpner was definitely a hunk with his muscles but below the waist he might as well be a child. Women may like the torso but it's what's inside the pants that really counts. Erasa knew this by heart. She mainly gets through her ''sessions'' with Sharpner by looking at his buff body.

Erasa was broken out of her reverie by her best friend's scream as she orgasmed. She was panting for breath with a dreamy look on her face. Gohan, who was far from finished, flipped over onto his back, with Videl on top of him. Erasa acted on impulse and scooted over to them. "Wh-what are you doing?", Sharpner stuttered, grabbing his girlfriend's arm.

"Sorry, but..." she looked over at Gohan and Videl, "I don't want to be with you anymore. I want someone like Gohan who can please me".

"Wh-what", Sharpner stuttered again.

Erasa handed him a sleeping bag. "Maybe you should go sleep in the porch tonight."

Gohan looked over at Sharpner's crestfallen face and sniggered. "Don't worry Sharpner", he said. "I'll take care of her. Well, for tonight anyway". He winked at Sharpner before grabbing Erasa and pulling her over to him so that her thighs were straddling his face. Gohan wasn't the type to insult and belittle but his Saiyan side often comes out during sex. They were a species build for pleasure. Sharpner, shamefaced, grabbed his clothes and sleeping blanket and went out to the porch, where he tried to hold back sobbing.

Meanwhile, Erasa was sitting on Gohan's chest with her cunt right in front his face. He began to go down on her like he had on Videl just minutes before. He didn't even have his hands this time either, as they were busy lifting Videl up and down on his cock. It occurred to Gohan that this was his first threesome - he'd always fantasized about having one before, and here he was. With two of the hottest girls in school nonetheless.

It wasn't long before Gohan's cock gave Videl yet another orgasm, with his mouth bringing Erasa to her first breath - stealing climax of the night just seconds later. Videl rolled off him with her hand draped over her crotch. "No more", she panted, "I'm already sore". She lay sprawled out on the floor.

"I guess it's your turn for my cock, Erasa," Gohan said, loud enough that he knew Sharpner could hear and he grinned. As mentioned before, Gohan loses it when he has sex. All Saiyans do, including half-Saiyans.

Erasa, who was still recovering from her last orgasm, whispered seductively in Gohan's ear, "Take me".

He grinned again at this and pushed her down onto her hands and knees. He squatted behind her until their hips were level and put a hand on the base of his shaft, lining it up with Erasa's wet pussy.

Erasa's eyes went wide and she cried out as Gohan pushed all the way into her. He'd have to be more careful with her than with Videl. Judging by the size of Sharpner's manhood, Erasa wasn't used to anything Saiyan sized in her. Gohan stayed in her for a minute without moving, letting her get accustomed with his enormous size. Then, still squatting with his hands on her hips, he started moving his own hips back and forward, pushing his dick in and out of Erasa. Her pussy was so tight and hugged him like elastic.

"Oh God. Oh Gohan, fuck me, fuck me!" Erasa cried as he began to speed up. The sound of his abs and large balls smacking into her filled the tent.

Meanwhile in the porch, Sharpner listened to the sound of his girlfriend getting pleasured by another man. She'd never cried out his name during sex, he thought. He supposed they weren't going out anymore, even though he knew if Erasa called his name he'd come running back. Not that she would now though, after being with a man like Gohan. Even though they were the same height and had the same physique, Gohan was more man than he ever could be. He knew that Gohan didn't even like her, he just wanted her for sex and he hated that. It killed him how willing Erasa had been even though she probably knew that too. Sharpner just wished that he'd been able to treat her better, been able to please her like Gohan was doing right this moment. He felt so ashamed and emasculated. He was always self conscious about his penis size and after what Erasa has done and after seeing Gohan bang her like than he hated himself. He rolled over and tried to block out the sounds of sex from the main tent.

Back in the main tent, things were heating up. Gohan had roped one hand through Erasa's long hair and was pulling her head back, causing her back to arch. This allowed him to penetrate even deeper, and he took full advantage of this. His thick massive cock was plowing into Erasa at full speed now. Videl was watching on the floor with her fingers rubbing her clit. It was only seconds before Erasa came, screaming as she did so. She almost collapsed, her legs and arms were shaking so badly, but Gohan wasn't done yet. Then he grinned as an idea passed through his head.

He kept pounding into Erasa until he felt that he was near. Since he wasn't wearing a condom he couldn't come in her in case he got her pregnant. So with seconds to spare her pulled out of Erasa. She gasped at the sensation and the unexpectedness. Gohan ripped the door of the tent open, grabbed the base of his cock and pointed it as he released his load. Hot, thick cum squirted out onto Sharpner's face as he lay on the ground. "What the hell?", he demanded.

"Here", Gohan said. "This might help you become more of a man and grow a proper dick."

Gohan closed up the door as he and the girl's exploded out in laughter. Sharpner embarrassingly wiped Gohan's seed off his face, and lay back down dejectedly. "Sleep well out there by yourself Sharpner I know we will in here", Gohan jeered, as the girls bust out laughing again.

Gohan lay down in the middle and Erasa and Videl snuggled up to him, Videl on the right and Erasa on the left. They joined their sleeping bags together and they both rested their heads each against one of Gohan's muscular shoulders. He wrapped an arm around each of them and they nodded off to sleep contentedly, to the sound of Sharpner's sobs outside the door.

 **THE END.**


End file.
